


Gotham City Pride

by Morimaitar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Digital Art, Fanart, Is this an AU? Who knows., JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/pseuds/Morimaitar
Summary: ♫ Just two boys, hugging during pride month 'cause they're both gay. ♫
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 40
Kudos: 135
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Gotham City Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epistemology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistemology/gifts).



> Prompt: _No specific requests, I just like art:) If you can draw me anything, please do!_
> 
> How could I resist?

**Author's Note:**

> [Alternate Version](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/750057113086197800/Rainbow_Boys.png)


End file.
